Nightmare Foxy
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Foxy's counterparts? Foxy, Mangle, Phantom Foxy, or Phantom Mangle? Nightmare Foxy = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the six nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Foxy. If the player is not careful and does not check inside the Closet often enough, Nightmare Foxy will attack them, resulting in a Game Over. Appearance Nightmare Foxy is a tall, crimson, and withered version of Foxy with a lighter coloring on his stomach. Out of all the Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Foxy appears to be in the most disrepair. He has one major tear in his lower torso. His brown pants are completely stripped from the shins down with his endoskeleton revealed on the legs. His left hand is designed much like Springtrap's and the other Nightmare animatronics. The right hand is replaced with a sharp metal hook, like his original counterpart. He has razor-sharp teeth and toes. He lacks an eyepatch, unlike his original counterpart. Just like every other Nightmare animatronic, Nightmare Foxy's head seems to be separated into two parts. Half of his muzzle is completely missing, revealing a metal frame beneath. His eye-sockets are wide. The material above his metallic, orange eyes has completely rotted away. From the top right side of his face was a one large rip. Large portions of his ears are absent as well. Behavior Nightmare Foxy has slightly less of an active role than the other antagonists from the fourth game do. He becomes active in Night 2 and can be seen in the Right Hall alongside Nightmare Chica or the Left Hall alongside Nightmare Bonnie; he can occasionally be seen peeking around the corner in Nightmare Chica's or Nightmare Bonnie's place, the player can predict this action by hearing fast going footsteps, similar to the ones the player hears when Foxy runs through the West Hall in Five Nights at Freddy's. Failing to keep Nightmare Foxy at bay will allow him to sneak into the Closet and stay there the whole night, thus making the checking of the Closet necessary, compounding to the player's laborious task of checking the doors and the bed. Just like in the first game, Foxy's behavior comes in five phases, which can only be seen when approaching and inspecting the Closet with the Flashlight (that is, if he has already snuck into the Closet). With every phase comes an increase in urgency to shut the Closet doors on him, and with every night comes an increase of speed in the advancing of phases, yet an increase of difficulty in resetting him back by even a single phase. Phases #Initially, only a Foxy plushie will be found sitting in the Closet. The player can then quickly proceed to exit the Closet without worry. #Nightmare Foxy is standing upright, with only his lower torso, right leg, and hooked right hand visible. It is still safe to leave him and check another location. #Nightmare Foxy is now in a crouching position, his gaping, toothed lower jaw exposed for the player to see. Unless Nightmare Freddy's tiny counterparts or anything else prove to be a bigger threat, the player should now hold the Closet doors shut on Nightmare Foxy. #Nightmare Foxy's head is now visible over his foot, his glaring orange eyes staring at the player and his heavily toothed mouth gaping open. The first time the player checks him while he's in this phase in the night, he will snap at the player's face with an angry growl. This gives the player the message to immediately close the Closet doors, or else they'll be attacked by him the next time they move elsewhere. #If the player is facing the Bed while Nightmare Foxy is in his crouched position, he will eventually forcefully turn the player around and jump at the player, his entire body shaking violently, ending the game and sending the player back to the title screen. Trivia *The way Nightmare Foxy hides in the Closet is very similar to the way the original Foxy would hide behind the curtain in Pirate Cove in Five Nights at Freddy's. **His behavior is also similar to that of Freddy Fazbear from the first game. Both Nightmare Foxy and Freddy only pose a threat to the player if they enter a certain location (the Closet in the case of Nightmare Foxy, and the East Hall Corner in the case of Freddy), both can be prevented from entering this location by constantly monitoring them, and both will not leave this location once they have entered it until the end of the night. *In the fourth teaser, Nightmare Foxy had a sharp and pointy tongue. In the game itself, it is not seen anywhere else: in the jumpscare, Extra menu, and Closet. This was either an error by Scott Cawthon or it was removed for a reason. **Interestingly, the tongue is still seen in the title screen. *Nightmare Foxy appears to have five fingers on his hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hand of his original counterpart. In addition, he also lacks an eyepatch and has toes on his endoskeleton legs. *Occasionally, Nightmare Foxy peeks around the corner immediately after Nightmare Chica or Nightmare Bonnie hides, making it seem as if he appears out of thin air before hiding again. This is most likely a bug. **However, this could possibly indicate that Nightmare Foxy needs to get from the back of the hall to the Closet each night, and is supported by the fact that Nightmare Foxy does not appear until later in the night (or at least after Nightmare Bonnie and Chica appear). *Nightmare Foxy is the only animatronic in the fourth game that will jumpscare the player without causing death. This is triggered upon checking the Closet when Foxy is about to get out. **The only other time this happens in the series is with the Phantom animatronics in the third game. *Nightmare Foxy resembles his form from the second game, with his body being torn completely away in his lower body and his head shape. * When Foxy is about to get out from the Closet, he seems to be hanging, as his right foot moves back and forth in a very unnatural way. Why this happens is unknown. *When the player wards off Foxy, a Foxy plushie will take his place. *Nightmare Foxy is the one of two versions of Foxy whose hand does not have a fully exposed endoskeleton hand, the other being Mangle if it was remodeled after Foxy. *Why Nightmare Foxy doesn't attack the player immediately upon entering the room is unknown. This nightmare may have been brought upon by the antics of the protagonist's older brother, who hides and toys around with him until he gets the chance to shock and scare him. **The only other animatronic to not immediately attack the player despite being in the room already is Nightmare Freddy, who hides under the bed until his smaller counterparts aren't warded off after some time, at which point he'll grab and jumpscare the player. *Nightmare Foxy is the only animatronic in the series that can specifically be summoned by the player. This is done by clicking the nose of the Freddy Plushie on the bed some number of times greater than 20. **In the mobile version, this is impossible because the Flashlight must be on in order for the nose to be clicked. ***However, interestingly, Nightmare Foxy can still be summoned as early as Night 1 on the mobile version, by turning around and looking at the bed and holding the Flashlight on for about 15 seconds. Nightmare Foxy's jumpscare will then be triggered and death will follow. *This is the only variant of Foxy in the series to not have an eyepatch. *Nightmare Foxy is the only nightmare animatronic to have razor-sharp toes. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Foxy Left Hall.gif|Foxy hiding in the Left Hall (click to animate). Foxy Right Hall.gif|Foxy hiding in the Right Hall (click to animate). Foxy_peek.gif|Nightmare Foxy interacting with the Closet (click to animate). nf_1.png|Foxy Plushie in Closet. nf_2.png|Nightmare Foxy standing in Closet. nf_3.png|Nightmare Foxy crouching in Closet. nf_4.png|Nightmare Foxy peeking from Closet. Nightmarefoxy_bite.gif|Nightmare Foxy's final scene to come out of the Closet (click to animate). Brightened Foxy left hall brightend.gif|Foxy hiding in the Left Hall, brightened (click to animate). Miscellaneous NF.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the fourth teaser. Titlescreenbg.png|Nightmare Foxy as seen in the main menu screen. NightmareFoxyExtra.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the Extra menu. Making Foxy Makingfoxy1.png|The first picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy2.png|Second Picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy3.png|Third Picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy4.png|Fourth Picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy5.png|Fifth picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy6.png|Sixth picture in Making Foxy. Makingfoxy7.png|Seventh, and final picture in Making Foxy. Image.gif|A gif for the different stages of the "Making Foxy" (click to animate). Others thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Foxy, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Brightened NightmareFoxyBright.jpg|Nightmare Foxy in the fourth teaser, brightened. |-|Audios = Gameplay The sound Nightmare Foxy makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound Nightmare Foxy makes when he is peeking out of the Closet. The protagonist's brother also makes this sound in the minigames. Warning: Loud! The sound heard when Nightmare Foxy enters the room and gets into the Closet. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males